A semiconductor memory apparatus receives and stores data, and outputs stored data.
As a semiconductor memory apparatus trends toward high speed, high capacity and low power consumption, development of a semiconductor memory apparatus which operates at a higher speed, stores more data and consumes less power is in progress.
According to this fact, in order to develop a semiconductor memory apparatus which operates at a higher speed, efforts have been made to shorten a time required for storing data.